The Search
by sunsetshyky
Summary: Kylie grew up without a family, so when a strange guest appears at her door. Her life is changed forever.


**Yes I know its been forever guys! But I am back now and it's summer and now I have my own laptop so i'll be able to post more… YAY! **

**This is the start of my new story, which I haven't thought of a decent title for… yet. This is just the scratch of the surface for this story and I probably will be rewriting some of the beginning chapter. I will be continuing my TMM fanfic soon. I PROMISE.**  
**Without further ado… here is the now edited version of Chapter One… A Strange Visitor.**

I lazily sit up as a yawn escapes from my mouth. I wonder how long I've been out here? I look up at the mesmerizing sunset and close my eyes breathing in the silky, warm breeze. I sit feeling the sun heat my skin as if large arms were to embrace me, giving me chills running up my spine. Slowly getting up to savor the last moments of the sun's soft touch, I open my dark, blue eyes and slowly walk inside. I grab a can of soda and head back outside to watch the last dying light of the sun.

My name is Kylie, 16 years old and living on my own. I've never met my parents and don't have any family connections that I know of. It doesn't bother me though, because I like being alone. I don't have to hassle with family problems or be told what to do. I can eat whenever I want and whatever I want. Life is easy this way. I can carry my own weight.

I'm going to Sakura High. I can describe it in three words; Cheep and affordable. The education isn't the best and the uniforms are uncomfortable, but who am I to complain. I really couldn't afford any better. I haven't even bothered to make friends and no one bothers to talk to me. They pity me or they tease me, but I don't care. They can judge me all they want.

I work part-time at Kiko's Books, the local bookstore near the school. Put it this way, watching paint dry is better than working there. No one comes in the store, except for the occasional bookworm who comes when the Library is closed. I constantly get to hear the manager talk about how heartbroken she is because she got dumped, yet again.

That's not my only income though. Strangely enough, I receive a white envelope with a daisy painted on it every month. In this envelope contains money, from who knows where. The only thing written on it is my name. Other than that, I live a pretty normal, boring life.

Today's Sunday, so I have to wake up early tomorrow for school. I should probably go to bed soon.

"Fuck, did I seriously not do my math homework?"

I have never been good with math. Numbers confuse me and I have trouble paying attention in class… not that it's my fault the teacher is boring. Still, I have to get this done otherwise Mr. Suoh will have a fit again.

I tend to forget about things that don't really matter, like homework. It's just a waste of my time to try and learn something I will just forget in a month. I have to do well in all my academics because of the "special" program I am in. The school pays for half of my education because of my home "situation".

After about an hour of slaving away at pointless formulas and equations, I look at the clock to see an ugly 12:36. Seriously! I have to get up in six hours and I still haven't made my lunch for tomorrow. Whatever. I'll just get up a little earlier and do it because right now, I'm too tired to think.

I changed into my pajamas and drag myself over to my bed. I carelessly fling myself onto my bed and immediately feel into a deep slumber.

**::::::::::::**

I am sitting in a clearing unaware of my pain, for I am just sitting, watching. The glow of the sun softly dances on the blades of grass, making it shine an even brighter green. The trees slowly sway to the quiet lullaby of the wind, causing me to grow even drowsier than before. I carefully lie down onto the grass and listen to the wind's song. I am content.

Just laying here makes me happy, not a care in the world can be given. But just when I think everything for once is going my way, the little world of mine shatters. It shatters and the glass cuts deep, right down to my heart killing me in the process. Nothing will ever go my way. If I have just one bright moment something will have to snatch it away from me.

All of a sudden lighting sears through the sky and the thunder shakes the ground, causing me to sit up. In a split second the rain comes and devours the sun, and hushes the tree's song. I run for shelter, but then realize I have no idea where I am. The little paradise of mine is gone.

I dash into the trees looking for something familiar, something that I would know. I am lost. The tears roll down my face getting lost in the downpour of rain, almost like they never existed. My eyes begin to become disoriented, the fatigue slowly taking over my body. I fall the ground, water staining my jeans. Then I forget.

Who am I?

**::::::::::::**

I jolted awake to loud banging noises. I glanced over at my clock that read 2:47 a.m. Groaning I drowsily throw the blankets on the ground and get out of my bed almost tripping over them in the process.

Now awake, I found my way outside of my room into the pitch black living room. I heard one last bang, that came from the front door.

"Who's out there?"

I hear no reply in return. So once again I say just a little bit louder.

"Who's out there?"

No reply again. So I creep up to the door and unlock it. _Click_. I open the door to find a man collapsed at my front door with a huge gash across his forehead.

Little did I know how much this would change my boring, little life.

**Hope you guys like it so farrrr :3**

**~Kylie~**


End file.
